falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
West Roxbury station
(interior) }} West Roxbury station is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287. It is located in the south-central section of the map. It is across the street east of Fallon's department store, across the street south of Milton General Hospital, and is diagonally across the intersection southeast of Milton parking garage. The entrance is inside the building through the blue doors at the back. Layout Down the escalator stairs is the terminal area, with a counter to the left and doors to the right. Behind the left counter is a chained door that can be accessed after solving a sort of puzzle using switches and train cars. To the right are bathrooms, one being behind a Novice locked door containing a first aid kit. The other bathroom has one stall that is booby trapped. Back to the left and past the chained door is a long hallway that opens up into a room containing a chem box and minor loot. Continuing down the second hallway is a set of stairs to the left that lead down to the station area. Once down the stairs is a door around the wall to the right that contains a switch that is part of the puzzle. Back in front of the stairs is a Novice locked security gate that contains another switch. Unlocking the gate is strictly for the experience points, as the switch can be accessed from a hole blown in the wall of the same room. Continuing past the security room is another hallway type area containing a cooler and toolbox with minor loot as well as another switch. The central platform (area between the train cars) has more buttons that control the progress of the cars, allowing access to the rest of the platform. On the eastern platform is an Advanced-locked maintenance room containing an armor workbench, an Expert locked safe and a terminal. The corridors to the left and right hold more switches as well as some minor loot. Tumblers Today #3 can be found in an open locker by the north switch, right next to a lit candle. By using the subway cars, one can advance to a hidden passage in the southwest corner. After entering the passage, there is an explosives crate to the right behind some concrete blocks. The passage leads south to a locker room and the adjacent stairway (with a grenade trap) goes up to a diner area, with a weapons workbench and steamer chest. The chained door leads back out to the entrance platform. Puzzle solution Notable loot * Tumblers Today issue #3 - On the bottom floor, through the trains, in a room to the north of the two skeletons with the Day Tripper, on the east platform, in an open locker (move position of the trains by pressing the buttons). * Super mutant bladed helmet - In the room at the end of the hallway after making it through the train puzzle. * Super mutant bracers - In the room with the chained door. * Day Tripper - In the back of the bottom floor (East) on a bench by two skeletons. Notes * When fast traveling to this location, one can find themselves very close to three super mutant suiciders. * One of the carriages of the second train contains loot, it can be taken through the broken window while moving south after getting to a previously inaccessible area of the first platform. Appearances The West Roxbury station only appears in Fallout 4. Bugs * It's possible to get stuck in one of the tunnels if a companion is commanded to push the button and then the player boards the train. Gallery Westroxbury.png Tumblers - Open any.jpg|Tumblers Today Category:Fallout 4 locations ru:Станция «Уэст-Роксбери» uk:Станція «Вест-Роксбері»